Present mobile filing and storage systems are assembled in place and, should there be a need to expand the number of filing cabinets, it then becomes necessary to disassembled the entire system in place and to install new rails to correspond to the new demand. Evidently, this is extremely time-consuming and expensive since the rails already in place cannot be re-used for the expanded system.
In certain cases, in order to avoid this problem and to foresee expansion, an assembly greater than that which is actually required is made resulting in unnecessary floor occupation and expenses.